galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Technosilis
Technosilis is a massive spherical artificial construct being 7,000 miles in diameter which makes it big enough to be classified as a planet. It was built by the Achrisians three billion years ago, and appeared in the Milky Way about one billion years ago. The planet currently orbits the yellow main sequence star Akrioon at a distance of 1AU. Structure Technosilis is made entirely of an alloy of steel, diamond and Dragonrock making it a floating gem. The outer hull is covered in skyscrapers that stand over 3 miles high, and entangling them are bridges and roads. The bases of the skyscrapers are very dark blocked from sunlight. At the planet's core is a ball of plasma which serves as the planet's heat source second to its star. Many elements are formed in the core to make a nearly infinite amount of resources. It was believed that Technosilis was built to surround a brown dwarf, eventually "devouring" it and reducing it to its core. The planet itself is also sentient, as there is a hyper-advanced supercomputer that maintains the station and its atmosphere. It can also move the planet around in the case that Akrioon goes supernova. This computer is said to communicate with the inhabitants through the mind. However, this computer refuses to speak directly with researchers. Technosilis supports an atmosphere of nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide, and traces of other gases. It also has weather systems, but they are often subtle, and are not visible from space. History Technosilis was originally a station built by the Achrisians, so that they could escape their home star, Dirpion-104 's hypernova, which would occur in several years after building commenced. Construction of Technosilis began because the regulating construct which stabilised their home star, the Star Ring, was destroyed by Estin around that time. The Achrisians used steel and diamond, from their own mines, and Dragonrock, imported from the Achrisians' Milky Way territories. An atmosphere, because it was so large, could be created, and, essentially, it became a planet which could be lived on without breathing masks or pressure suits of any kind, much to the excitement of the Achrisian engineers. The supercomputer which made the planet sentient was also built by the Achrisians, for the said purpose of moving the planet when it deems it necessary to move the planet. However, three billion years ago, just two years before the hypernova, the supercomputer malfunctioned and sent Technosilis away from the Dirpion-104 system before all the Achrisians could get on. Only a handful of them managed to get onto the construct before it left. The rest were stranded on Achris to meet their demise. Fortunately, these Achrisians managed to copy their minds and memories into the supercomputer before Technosilis left. While Technosilis made its way to its destination, the inhabitants managed to fix the computer. Before arriving in the Milky Way, the Achrisian inhabitants used their genetic material to create new bodies for the minds stored on the computer. They then put their bodies in stasis before storing their brain activity on the supercomputer. Now, there are no active Achrisian inhabitants, as when Technosilis arrived in the Akrioon system, Technosilis' destination, the robot which was Technosilis' avatar and whose purpose was to activate the restoration process, now dubbed Aaron, was involved in an accident which sent him far away from Technosilis, his separate memory was wiped, and his body was destroyed. All that was left was his memory core. Now, the memory core lies in space, waiting to be found by someone who would restore him. Modern Inhabitants Technosilis is now under the control of the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm, and it is a major trading station of precious minerals. Aliens from all over the galaxy meet here to interact with each other. However, a fanatic group called the "True Katrakhans" made up of the namesake race has taken control of the lowest level of the station near the core. This fanatic group wishes to take over the whole station and make it the new Katrakhan homeworld. This would allow them to take control of trade routes and once again become an massive empire. Many Katrakhan not part of the group, however, are indifferent, and wish to go about their rogue activities believing that a life of anarchy is much better. The Tsuinaron 3rd Legion has been assigned to Technosilis to defend the planet from both the True Katrakhans and other civilisations who are deemed to threaten the territory. Against the wishes of many other nearby empires, the EIT has posted the cruisers Falange, Robrecht, Havard, Gennadi, Vilppu, ''and ''Kukkyōna Eihei as well as fifty smaller vessels around Technosilis and seven regiments of Imperial Marines aboard it to protect Eteno civilians on the station and exert influence. These forces are exceptions to the defensive stance of the DFSNA, and are supported by the DFSNA government. In return for getting a voice in the DFSNA Senate, and semi-control over Technosilis, the Imperial regiments are to defend the entire planet from attack, alongside the Federation's 3rd Legion. Battle of Technosilis In 2147, the Silence Union attacked Technosilis. In an effort to defend the construct, the DFSNA sent in the T.S.S. Uraniko to assist the Eteno vessels already present in the system. Under the command of Captain Kunamo Hara, commanding officer of the Uraniko, the Eteno-Tsuinaron fleet managed to destroy two of the Silence Union's ships, Takkuron and Mokkuron. However, the defending fleet also lost several ships, including the Uraniko and the Kukkyōna Eihei. While Kukkyōna Eihei exploded in space, Uraniko crashed onto the surface of Technosilis. Fortunately, the near-16-kilometre-long spacecraft burnt up into smaller pieces before smashing on the surface. Nevertheless, this caused the death of over 2,000 people, including that of Captain Hara. Category:Planets Category:Tsuinaron planets Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Artificial worlds